


Wishing It Was You

by MangoPudding9000



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoPudding9000/pseuds/MangoPudding9000
Summary: Never before had a song related to Janus so intimately. Well that's a lie, but this one's been playing in his head because honestly, it's true. All of it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be split up in parts so yeah. There will be angst, so buckle up. I don’t consider it to be Unsympathetic Light Sides or Unsympathetic Virgil because honestly this was at a time Character Thomas was learning about himself so there will be a Black and White view point from both sides. 
> 
> No one is fully wrong, nor is anyone fully right.
> 
> Also this is Pre- Selfishness vs Selflessness Redux

_I've_ got _something on my mind_

Deceit sighed as he walked into his, Remus, and the others meeting space. It was like the ‘Light Sides’ meeting area, which was the living room, but this one was different. Darker, a little twisted in some areas like Remus’s corner or dusty in, ~~Virgil's~~ his, corner.

_Like I'm out every night_

“You’re going to go back out to see what they’re doing?” Remus asked as he swung his morningstar at a couple of sparring dummies that suspiciously looked like Roman. “Are you sure that’s a good idea, my dear serpent of wisdom?”  
  


_But all I do is miss you_

  
“No,” Deceit hissed as he fixed the hat on his head. “I’m not making sure Virgil is not safe. Besides, I thought you hate ideas like this. That you love seeing Virgil with them.”

“Oh no you’re right I love terrible ideas,” Remus sighed before he swung at one of the dummy’s head. “It doesn’t matter what I think of our dear emo, can’t exactly control him. None of us can.”  
  
Deceit scrunched his lips as he put his gloves on. He could feel Remus’s eyes on him as he said nothing. 

“J, he left,” Remus murmured. “He left and-

_And you're not even mine_

“I know! I know he left!” Neither spoke after Deceit’s outburst. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Remus didn’t bring up the tears that fell nor the rings under Deceit’s eyes from lack of sleep.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout,” Deceit genuinely apologized as he looked into the mirror towards Remus.

“It’s alright, you’re just feeling all that lovely anger and sadness, bet it’d look like this,” Remus cackled as he made a terrifying monster.  
  
Deceit chuckled as he fixed his hair and put a bit of glamour on to seem fine. “It would,” he agreed. “I’m leaving.”

  
Remus let the monster run free before he lifted his morningstar. “Good luck with your emo lover!” Remus chirped.

  
“He’s not my- Oh forget it,” Deceit sighed with a dark blush under the glamour as he watched Remus run after the monster. He took a deep breath before he let himself go into the Other Side. ‘Lover, as if,’ he thought. Though he knew that was a lie. He wanted to be with Virgil. Even if the other didn’t feel the same.

_Met your fucking girlfriend_

Deceit watched from the shadows as Thomas and the ‘Light Sides’ talked with Para- no Virgil. His name is Virgil now. The five of them were planning a weekly movie night to help Virgil feel better and more confident in his part in the group. He was just waiting for the right moment.

“That’s our plan” Patton beamed as Roman and Logan nodded. “We’ll have all sorts of goodies, like cookies and brownies.

“It’s a good plan don’t you think Virge?” Thomas asked, watching as Virgil glanced between them. Deceit huffed. ‘He looks ready to fly,’ he thought.

“We also have to wear onesies! I call the Beast!” Roman shouted as he raised his hand. “I also get the first pick because it was my idea!”  
  
“We never agreed to that,” Logan pointed out, making Roman glare at him. “We all came up with the plan. If anything, Thomas should pick as he is the one in control”

Deceit rolled his eyes as Roman and Logan argued as to who would get first pick, while Patton and Thomas tried to deescalate the situation. But he didn’t take his eyes off Virgil. His eyes flickered between them as he waited for a sign of Virgil hating them or them hating Virgil. If there was any sign, he’ll swoop in and save Virgil.

“Guys, stop,” Virgil huffed, making everyone stop. Logan and Roman shared one more glare before they looked and listened to him.

Deceit took a small step forward ready to reveal himself as Virgil rubbed his nose’s bridge but stopped as Virgil looked up at the ‘Light Sides’ and Thomas. He looked nervous, but a different nervous. As if he was nervous of sharing his idea.

“How about we roll a dice? The one with the biggest number goes first,” Virgil asked, glancing between everyone.

Deceit blinked as he didn’t expect Virgil to stay, to help find the solution. His foot moved back to its original place as nobody spoke.

_She was looking perfect_

  
“Then everything is left to luck,” Roman gasped as he nodded. “I’ll roll like I’ve never rolled before”

“Well physics more than anything,” Logan murmured but he was also nodding. “Yes, it is unbiased and random.” He flipped through his cards before showing one. “I will work to gain the grain.”

“You gain that grain L,” Virgil chuckled. “You gain it.” Deceit pursed his lips at Virgil’s not sarcastic comment and smirk at Logan. ‘So, he has a nickname for him?’ Deceit hissed inwardly.

“Thank you Virge,” Logan scoffed, though his cheeks flushed as he puffed his chest a little. “I will be back with the die.” Deceit knew he was just barely hissing at the nicknames.  
  
“Don’t die!” Patton shrieked as everyone stopped and looked at him.  
  
“He’s not doing to die Padre,” Roman soothed as Virgil nodded.

“I’m just getting the dice, but we only need one thus die,” Logan explained.  
  
“Ha, woo, I almost ‘die’d thinking you lost against ‘the odds,’” Patton beamed as Roman and Logan sighed.

“Good one pop star,” Virgil said with a small chuckle. Deceit bit his lip to hide the harsh and protesting hisses clawing at his throat. Especially as Patton threw himself at the purple side.

“Ooh thank you my little scary spider,” Patton chirped before he stopped and looked at Virgil to see if the nickname was okay.  
  
Virgil nodded his permission at the nickname. “Didn’t know you were that strong Season Three Zuko,” Roman murmured.

“Fight or flight remember? I have to be strong to protect you guys,” Virgil reminded and he smirked as Roman’s cheeks gained a rosy tint.

“Yeah…. I know,” Roman huffed as he crossed his arms. He watched as Virgil gently set Patton down.

“I’m back,” Logan announced as he held a die in the air. Patton and Thomas ran to him as Virgil gently held Roman back.  
  
“You protect us too Prince Slay,” Virgil teased, making Roman flush more. They both laughed as they made their way to the others. It wasn’t the snarky laugh, no it was a genuine one.  
  
Deceit’s hands unconsciously clenched into fists as he slumped back into the shadows. His hisses came out as he went back into his room.

“It doesn’t hurt,” he lied under his breath. “It doesn’t hurt.” He took a deep, shuddery breath before curling around Virgil’s old hoodie. “It doesn’t hurt,” he whimpered as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Thought that I could change you_

Deceit blinked groggily as he felt a bright flash against his eyelids. “What the-” he murmured as he sat up. He gasped as he saw Virgil asleep next to him.

“Virgil,” he whispered. He watched as Virgil’s eyes fluttered open to show his purple and green eye.

“Hey Dee,” Virgil murmured as he smiled up at Deceit. “Sorry, I felt another attack coming on and I remembered you said I could come here. Plus, I missed you and Remus.”  
  
“Of course you can,” Deceit frantically nodded and felt his heart soar at Virgil’s adoring smile that was directed at him. “You can always come to me.”  
  
“I can De- Janus, I know,” Virgil corrected himself as he sat up. “I feel safe with you, I always have.”  
  
“I’m sorry!” Janus blurted as Virgil reached for his cheek. This made Virgil stop, his hand hovering to cup Janus’s cheek as he waited. “I was wrong, I shouldn’t have said what I said, done what I’ve done. I just- we were both wrong.”  
  
“We were both wrong,” Virgil agreed as he leaned in close. “I know. And I know it’s too early but, I love you Janus.”  
  
Janus’s eyes widened before he started to close them as he leaned to kiss Virgil back. It was everything he wanted. Everything he dreamed for. Which meant this was too good.

_Fuck it isn't working_

Too good to be true.

Janus’s eyes flickered towards his nightstand to see his glowing yellow eyes looking back at him. Virgil wasn’t there. Just a yellow mist cloud shaped to look like him.

Deceit let out heartbroken screams and hisses as he waved Fake Virgil away before he cried harder as the hoodie fell back onto the bed. “It wasn’t my fault,” he pleaded to no one but himself. He didn’t see the mist as it floated away from the bed and split into two.

_I don't know if I'm the one to blame but,_

“You told me we were helping Thomas by being the villains, by trying to trick them to doing what we wanted,” Anxiety hissed as the mist made itself look like him.  
  
“Anxiety, we weren’t doing the right thing. They understand what it means to protect Thomas,” Deceit hissed back, the second mist had formed into him, as he reached for Anxiety.  
  
“I was holding him back! I wasn’t helping Thomas! I was hurting him! Stopping him from his dreams!” Anxiety shouted as he stepped out of Deceit’s reach. “We can’t do it like this Dee.”  
  
“We have to, we can’t stop,” Deceit shook his head as he turned away. “This will help Thomas. We do what we have to to keep Thomas safe.”

“Not like this,” Anxiety pleaded softly as he reached for Deceit. “Maybe we should go with the others. Patton, Lo-”  
  
“Why do you listen to them?” Deceit interrupted as he spun to look at Anxiety. “They don’t like you.”  
  
“That’s not true,” Anxiety quickly denied though his eyes shook and Deceit knows a lie when he hears one.  
  
“They don’t, so tell me why are you listening to them, hm? You’re lying, we both know it,” Deceit asked as he took a step closer to Anxiety. “Do you like them, Anxiety? Do you think they’re right on how to take care of Thomas? On us?”

  
Anxiety’s silence answered everything. “Do you see what they did to us? They shoved us in here because we didn’t fit their standards!” Deceit shouted as Anxiety took a step back. “Look at what they did to us! We live in the shadows because Thomas’s Morality couldn’t handle us!”  
  
“It wasn’t Patton’s fault!” Anxiety defended, looking surprised at himself. Deceit also snapped his jaw shut in surprise at his defense for the Light Side. Deceit then glared at Anxiety as he scoffed.  
  
“Fine, then if you think they’re so right, and they do nothing wrong,” Deceit harshly hissed, not letting Anxiety interrupt him. “Join them.”  
  


_Every time I hear you say my name_

  
“What?” Anxiety scanned Deceit as he slowly shook his head. “Janus, please-”  
  


“Leave! Go with Patton! And Logan! And Roman! Leave Remus and me! Go be a Light Side since that’s apparently all you want!” Deceit shouted, clenching his fists tightly to hide the trembles.

  
“Fine!” Anxiety shouted right back, he glanced over to see Remus walking towards them. “I’ll leave! Because you know what! At least they don’t lie to me! At least they tell me how they feel about me! How we should really be protecting Thomas!  
  
“What’s going on?” Remus asked as he glanced between the two. “The two of you look like a married couple who want to murder each other for the other’s fortune.”  
  
“Anxiety is leaving for the Light Sides,” Deceit announced, watching as Anxiety clenched his fists too and bit his lip.  
  
“What?” Remus immediately looked at Anxiety who gulped before he nodded.  
  
“I’m leaving,” Anxiety murmured. Nobody said anything as Anxiety turned and walked out the door. No one could. Suddenly the illusion was gone.

“Stop it, please,” Deceit pleaded as he held onto the hoodie tighter and brought it over his eyes to not see what was going on. The three mist clouds suddenly formed into two.

_I can't move, I can't eat or sleep_

It formed into Deceit sitting on the couch, his body angled towards the door. He was reading She-Ra’s “The Fire Princess” comic when Remus walks into the room.  
  


“Stop it!” Deceit shouted as he sat up. But the mist didn’t stop, acting as if it didn’t hear him.

“Hello Dr. Disguise, did you eat today?” Remus chirped as Deceit gave him a quick smile.  
  
“I’ll eat later,” Deceit murmured. “I’ll make a feast later.”  
  
“Did you sleep? A snake’s gotta have their sleep,” Remus hummed as Deceit nodded though his glamour faltered a little. Remus could see the small rings and Deceit’s red eyes and nose.

  
“Still waiting,” Remus asked as he plopped himself onto the couch next to Deceit. “It’s been a while.”  
  
Deceit nods as he flips the page. “He’ll be back,” he murmurs softly. Whether it’s a lie or not, he can’t tell. Not with this. “Anxiety will come back.”

Remus sighs as he glances at the door then at Deceit. “Virgil,” he simply states.  
  


_I'm doomed, it's not fun for me_

“What?” Deceit snapped his head to look at Remus who was staring at the door with a mix of fascination and anger.  
  
“Oh yeah, he told them his name,” Remus hummed.  
  
“Why?!” Deceit stood up as he threw the She-Ra comic down and paced in front of the couch. “Why would he tell them?”  
  
“They saved him from ducking out,” Remus stated, his grip on the morningstar tightened till his knuckles became white. “He ducked out, quit. In his words, ‘removed himself from the equation.’”  
  
Deceit fell to the floor as he shook his head. Remus quickly sat up but didn’t approach him as Deceit’s eyes glowed.  
  
“Tell the truth,” he snarled as he looked up at Remus. “It’s not a funny prank Remus!”  
  
Remus sighed as he put his morningstar to his left and crossed one leg over the other. “We both know I’m not lying. I’m merely stating what I saw while I went to see what our Nightmare King was doing.”  
  
“He wouldn’t duck out, he can’t do that,” Deceit murmured as he got up and shook his head, glancing at Remus who finally looked at him. Remus looked so tired, wrecked actually. His eyeshadow was darker, and he looked, worried.

“Remember that day when Thomas wasn’t, well himself? It was because Virgil quit. They had to get him back when they realized how much he helped...And he saved them, told them his name,” Remus recounted as he brought his knees up to his chest. “He’s with Patton, Logan, and Roman,” he grumbled as he rolled his eyes. “As if they deserve him.”

“They don’t,” Deceit hissed as he looked at the door. “And we’ll show him how bad they are,” he snarled as his and Remus’s eyes glowed.

_Sucking on a bottle of Jim Beam, wishing it was you_

The mist suddenly burst into memory orbs as they showed each scene that Virgil was with Deceit. Each memory showed how hurt and angry Virgil was, with his sharp tongue and harsh exterior towards him.

This was in contrast to see how fast he was warming up to the ‘Light Sides.’ There were still some struggles, but they were getting better at working it out. One orb floated to Deceit. It could probably feel how he was thinking about it.

The orb that hurt Deceit the most and was the one in front of him, was seeing Virgil and Remus’s interaction. It had Virgil worried about Remus being there, though he wasn’t as wordy he did get jabs in with Remus just as Remus did the same. But in their way, they reconciled.  
  
Remus’s laugh rang out. “You tickle me, Emo! Well, I enjoyed this! Good seeing you again, Virgil! Ah, it was just like old times!” Deceit slowly rewinded the memory before he stopped it as he stared at Virgil’s quick, small, but still there smile. 

Virgil was fine with Remus now in his own way, they were fine. Friends now actually. They always had a different bond. One that was dark as they were Anxiety and Intrusive Thoughts so they loved things like the dark side of Disney, yet light in its own way as they could snark at each other without it being a genuine jab or insult.

Remus might not show or saw that he and Virgil have been hanging out, but he knows they have. Especially after Virgil revealed that he was a former ‘Dark Side’ to Thomas.

Deceit knows there’s an unspoken truce between Remus, Patton, Roman, and Logan. They all wanted to help Virgil stay and feel calm, like he was still wanted and part of the group so they would each help him.

Moments of Virgil hanging out with the other sides started to form around him. Logan and Virgil looking at the stars in Logan’s room while listening to audiobooks or watching conspiracy videos. Roman and Virgil watching Disney as they debate about its light and dark side before they sing together or Roman would show Virgil a play and ask for feedback. Virgil going to Remus’s room to spar and make all sorts of tales or Remus going to Virgil’s room to paint their nails and talk. Patton and Virgil baking cookies, brownies, all sorts of pastries and desserts, deliver them to the door of the other Sides, before they would go back to Patton’s room so they could chat about whatever they wanted and cuddle. He knows they would deliver them because he even got out outside of his room. Patton signed in cute, colorful pens while Virgil merely signed a V.

Deceit felt a lump form in his throat as he tightened his grip on the old hoodie, trying his best to not cry.  
  
 _Yeah I'm sucking on a bottle of Jim Beam, wishing it was you_

“Why are you fine with everyone but me? Why?” Deceit whispered to the orbs as if they could tell him. “Please. Tell me… I-I miss you so much Virgil,” Deceit softly sobbed out.

The mist started to disperse as soon as he sobbed out the truth. Deceit curled around the hoodie, sobbing harder as the mist was fully gone.

“Is that what you want? The truth?” he asked, glancing up as he didn’t hear any memories anymore. “Fine, I’ll try to help them, and tell them the truth. All of them.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Post: Selfishness vs Selflessness Redux

Deceit’s eyes flickered between the group. This was the first time in two months since his name reveal that everyone’s been in the same room. Thomas had to call for everyone to come. At first, no one spoke.

The atmosphere was tense.

Patton was by his side, looking like a nervous wreck, Logan was stoic but everyone could see the pain in his eyes and tired he was, Remus looked serious for the first time, Roman was glaring at the floor not making eye contact with anyone and was hunched closer to the stairs as he didn’t want to touch Remus, and then there was Virgil. Deceit’s eyes always came back to the purple side. Virgil had his hood up, his face down as he tapped his fingers against his thighs, his body posture was tense as Thomas glanced between everyone.

“We have to talk,” Thomas murmured as he glanced at everyone. “I- I’m tired, it’s been weeks since… Since everything. We can’t keep this up.”

Everyone sighed but agreed. It was- difficult being open. It took the entire day for everyone to open up, to share their feelings and for everyone to come up with a solution. There were a lot of tears, shouts, apologies. 

Finally, everyone felt lighter. 

Deceit felt his heart lighten as he watched Patton and Roman hug tightly as they reconciled. Then, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around before feeling his breath hitch as he looked at Virgil.

Virgil kept his eyes to the ground, his cheeks slightly stained with the eyeshadow from crying. “Hey Dee,” Virgil murmured.

“Virgil,” Deceit mumbled, watching as Virgil chewed his lip. “What’s up?”

“Can I talk to you? In private?” Virgil asked, glancing up at him. “If that’s alright.”

Deceit hesitantly nodded, the two of them glancing towards the other four who were hugging. “Yeah, let’s um go talk,” Deceit murmured.

The two of them dropped out of the room to go to Deceit’s room. Dee sat on his bed before glancing at Virgil who stood awkwardly as if he didn’t know what to do.

“You can sit down if you want,” Deceit offered, wanting to pat the space next to him but he wanted to give Virgil the choice.

Virgil nodded as he carefully pulled Deceit’s study chair and sat down. The two sat in silence. Deceit opened his mouth but Virgil shook his head, giving him a pleading look. 

“I- I wanted to say I’m sorry,” Virgil murmured as he fiddled with his sleeves. “I… I shouldn’t have been mean, before and after leaving the dark sides. I should’ve given you a chance. I shouldn’t have tried to hide you from Thomas. I was a hypocrite.”

“Virgil,” Dee murmured as Virgil’s voice started to get faster towards the end.

“I was a terrible friend, a terrible person, I mean Logan says we’re not people but you know. You guys were my friends before anyone else, you stayed with me. I was hurt but I shouldn’t have reacted like that,” Virgil rambled on. “I know you probably hate me an-”

“I don’t hate you,” Deceit quickly objected. He watched as Virgil’s eyes flickered to his hand. Deceit tore his glove off so fast he saw Virgil jump. “I don’t hate you. Please, listen.”

Virgil nodded slowly as Dee took a deep breath. “I- I said things I shouldn’t have said either.. I shouldn’t have said anything about Patton, I shouldn’t have said that they hated you. I…. I reacted badly too, it was wrong of me to say everything and make you leave. I know you probably hate me though.”

Deceit tightly clenched the glove in his hand as he waited for the affirmation that Virgil did.

You put both arms around me

“I don’t hate you,” Virgil murmured as he hesitantly reached over before he hugged Deceit tightly. “I was angry, hurt, lashing out. It was wrong of me… I really am sorry Dee.”

Deceit hugged him back tightly, relishing that he was hugging Virgil again. “It’s alright… We both overreacted on everything… Can I ask why you’re not calling me by my name? You know it.”

Virgil’s body tensed before he pulled back as he fiddled with his sleeve again. “You told Thomas, Patton, and Roman. Not me… I didn’t think I had the right to call you by your name anymore.”

“I want you to, please?” Deceit asked. His breath hitched again as Virgil’s eyes snapped up to him as if shocked by his plea. Virgil’s eyes were brimming to tears as he nodded and hugged Deceit again.

Said you're glad you found me

“I’m so sorry Janus,” Virgil cried into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry for everything.”

“I’m sorry too Virgil,” Janus whispered as he stroked Virgil’s head gently. “I- do you think we could start over again?”

“Please?” Virgil whispered as he tightened his grip on Janus’s cape. “I want to.”

“Then we will,” Janus murmured. The two jumped as Deceit’s door slammed open. Remus beamed as he tackled them onto the bed and hugged them as tightly as he could.

“Oh I missed you Edgar Allen Poe!” Remus squealed as Virgil let out a watery laugh before he hugged Remus back.

“I missed you guys too,” Virgil scoffed as he gently squeezed them.

But only as a friend

“I missed being friends with you guys,” Virgil murmured. Deceit’s heart clenched at that but he smiled nonetheless as he nodded.

“I missed you too darling possum,” Deceit huffed before he remembered something Remus said. “What was this I heard about you ducking out though?”

Virgil stiffened and made to get up but Remus and Deceit held him down in a tight hug. He huffed before he started to talk about everything. 

The three cried again but by the end of the night, they were all sleeping on Janus’s bed. Well Remus and Virgil were asleep, with Remus wrapped around Virgil like the octopus that he is. Virgil was half hugging Remus, with his other half holding onto Janus tightly.

Janus’s eyes flickered to his mirror, to make sure this was real. And it was.

My broken heart is pounding, maybe I'm just selfish

As time passed, everyone worked harder to be friendlier with each other. There were still snarky comments as that’s just how some dynamics were. But they made sure to talk if anything was taken too far.

Janus smiled as he would even hang out with everyone, each having their own activity. But his favorite, yet most painful, were any with Virgil.

Don’t get him wrong. He loves that he’s with Virgil. He loves that they’re friends again.

But baby I can't help it

But he wants to be more. He wants to be able to hold Virgil again, to be together, to kiss each other when they want, to hold hands, to cuddle while they sleep, to have Virgil be his personal furnace, to tease each other without worrying that they might’ve gone too far.

Deceit wanted it all. But he didn’t know if he deserved it. They said their apologies, but they needed time. 

He wanted to talk about it, but he didn’t know who to talk about it with. Roman would plan an extravagant way of telling Virgil, Logan would question why he doesn’t just outright say his feelings, Remus would say either advise on saying or doing innuendos and Patton would want him to tell Virgil his feelings and would be obvious if Virgil and Deceit were in the same room.

Dee groaned softly as he dragged his hands over his face. He didn’t know what to do.

Look me in the eyes and say you never felt it

Their friendship has vastly improved since talking to Thomas. Something Virgil keeps repeating. Something Dee was afraid of breaking but he hated not confessing. Deceit threw himself back onto the couch and brought a pillow to his face.

“Hey Kaa,” Virgil greeted as he threw himself on the couch next to Deceit. Virgil nibbled on the cookie before grabbing another from the plate he had. Dee grunted softly in greeting. “Woah, what’s got your tongue tied? You’re usually more, put together. Cookie?”

“I cannot be eloquent all the time and no I don’t want a cookie,” Deceit harshly hissed as he lowered the pillow. He mentally scolded himself as Virgil flinched at his tone before frowning at him.

I don't know if I'm the one to blame but

“Fine, sorry for bothering you,” Virgil hissed right back and sat up on the couch. “I’ll leave-”

“No please,” Deceit immediately begged. Virgil blinked in surprise at his tone before frowning as he debated, then sat back down. “I’m sorry for my tone. I shouldn’t have snapped.”

“It’s alright,” Virgil mumbled as he shrugged but didn’t meet Deceit’s eyes. “Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s not,” Deceit grumbled before sighing as Virgil gave him a stern look.

“It’s alright because you said sorry,” Virgil firmly stated before offering the cookie package as a peace offering.

“Thank you,” Dee murmured as he took a cookie. The two quietly nibbled on their respective cookie before Virgil cleared his throat. His hesitancy to talk made Deceit mentally scold himself over what he just did.

“Yes?” Deceit asked, trying to get Virgil to say what was obviously on his mind. He didn’t want them to go backwards in their relationship.

Every time I hear you say my name

Virgil carefully sat up a bit to show that he was serious. “Janus,” he murmured gently before he looked at Deceit. “I can tell something’s bothering you. I can feel it.”

Deceit’s heart felt as if it was staked as he quickly sat up. “I meant to-” he started but quieted as Virgil gently put his hand over Deceit’s.

“I know. I know you didn’t mean to send it my way, but it’s bothering you a lot. It’s just my power to tell, you know that,” Virgil soothed before he chewed on his lower lip. “I just, wanted to say if you ever need someone to talk to or just someone to cuddle- that I’m there for you… yeah.”

Janus blinked owlishly, his eyes scanning Virgil despite knowing that it wasn’t a lie. “Really?” he murmured softly.

“Yeah, of course,” Virgil mumbled as he glanced away from Janus’s gaze. “That’s what friends do.”

Janus’s heart clenched again but he wouldn’t turn the half curse and half blessing away. “Thank you Virgil,” he genuinely murmured.

“No problem,” Virgil hummed before he grabbed the remote and handed it to Deceit. “Wanna watch a movie or a show? Take your mind off things? It takes a while for it to help, but maybe it will help you. I’ll grab some snacks. Want anything specific?”

Janus nodded as he turned the T.V on to find a movie that he wanted to watch with Virgil. “Some peeps? And some cookies? The ones you make?” he hesitantly asked.

“Sure, I’ll be right back,” Virgil hummed as he hopped off the couch and went to grab everything.

I can't move, I can't eat or sleep

Janus’s heart raced as him and Virgil laid on the couch, opposite of each other while rewatching the last season of She-Ra. Though, Virgil had his feet tucked under Janus’s legs. He tried to not move too much as he didn’t want to disturb Virgil, or worse make Virgil leave.

He couldn’t help but glance at Virgil from time to time, then back at the screen. He couldn’t help but think of Virgil as Adora. Would that make him Catra? Would they work through everything? Would they get in a relationship like them or would they break away?

Janus just nibbled on his cookie unable to really eat anything as his thoughts bounced around.

“Heh, you know who Logan is? Netossa,” Virgil whispered to him. The two scoffed before Janus nodded.

“Does that mean Patton is Spinerella or is he Bow?” Janus asked, watching as Virgil thought about it.

“I think he’s more… Bow,” Virgil hummed. “Roman is definitely Glimmer.”

“But who’s Remus?” Janus brought up. The two of them hummed before smirking at each other.

“Double Trouble,” the two shouted before they burst out laughing. Their laughing lowered into giggles before staring into each other’s eyes.

“Jan-”

“Are you guys watching She-Ra? Without moi?” Roman gasped as him and Logan walked in. 

“We just started,” Virgil huffed as Roman threw himself on the couch with them.

“I hear She-Ra!” Patton gasped as he popped out, Remus right behind him.

“Let’s crash their marathon!” Remus shrieked as he picked Patton up and threw him onto the couch too before throwing himself onto the couch. “Dogpile!”

Virgil and Janus groaned as Remus threw himself onto them before tugging Patton and Logan to join him. They glanced at each other before rolling their eyes but smiled as they continued to watch the show with everyone.

I'm doomed, I can't fucking breathe

By the end of the night, everyone fell asleep. Roman and Remus were both stretched out on Patton and Logan who were leaning against each other. Janus glanced at the group before noticing that Virgil had managed to wiggle out from the pile.

“Not going to bed?” Janus softly asked as Virgil stretched. He smiled as Virgil stretched like a cat and nodded.

“Yeah, wanna come with me?” Virgil offered absentmindedly before the two flushed. “L-Like to cuddle and sleep.”

“Yeah, I’d dislike that,” Janus murmured softly. He tried to wiggle out before freezing as Patton tightened his grip on Janus’s arm. “It seems that I can leave.”

“Gotchu,” Virgil murmured as he grabbed a pillow. “Get ready to pull your arm out fast, on three. One, two… three.”

Janus quickly pulled his arm out and watched as Virgil quickly stuffed the pillow into Patton’s arm. They waited with bated breaths before sighing in relief as Patton tightened his grip on Logan’s arm and the pillow.

“Alright, let’s go,” Virgil murmured. Janus nodded as they walked to Virgil’s bedroom. It felt much calmer as Thomas fell asleep.

The two switched into their onesies, Virgil was in his skeleton onesie while Janus’s was in his new Toothless onesie. It was a new Toothless onesie that was given to him as a welcoming present. Remus got a Stitch onesie. 

Virgil threw himself on the bed before patting the space next to him for Janus. Janus crawled onto the bed and scooted closer to Virgil. 

“Just like old times,” Janus murmured as him and Virgil cuddled each other.

“Well, better than old times,” Virgil whispered back as they closed their eyes. Janus softly breathed as he waited for Virgil to sleep before opening his eyes to scan the purple side in front of him.

Janus’s heart clenched more as his heart raced faster, his palms were sweaty against Virgil’s back as his eyes dilated the longer he admired Virgil. “Definitely better,” he murmured.

Sucking on a bottle of Jim Beam, wishing it was you

Janus sighed as he took in one last look at Virgil before he closed his eyes. He gently tightened his grip on Virgil to make sure all of this was true just as he fell asleep.

Throughout the night, Janus dreamed of Virgil, memories and hopeful possibilities towards the future. He wished it was true but it was a dream.

The two woke up as Thomas woke up. Janus’s heart soared as he noticed Virgil was holding him and his face was buried in his chest. 

“Patton made breakfast,” Virgil murmured but buried himself deeper into Janus’s chest as he said this.

“Let’s go?” Janus softly asked as Virgil grumbled but nodded. The two slowly got up before popping into the dining room.

“Good morning kiddos!” Patton beamed as he put two cups of coffee down in front of them. 

“Morning Hopper,” Virgil murmured as he slid into one of the chairs and took a sip of his coffee.

Janus nodded his morning greeting as he took a sip of his own and snorted as Remus popped out next to Virgil. But rather than get scared, Virgil punched Remus.

“Oh shit,” Virgil gasped as Remus cackled. Patton stood frozen before scrambling to grab ice.

“Oooh Jack Skellington got a punch,” Remus beamed as Virgil scrambled to help Remus hold his nose to stop the bleeding. 

“What were you thinking popping out like that?” Virgil hissed angrily, despite his concerned expression as Remus popped his nose back in place.

Janus snorted again into his coffee as he watched Virgil yell at Remus, to which Patton gently joined to lecture Remus about scaring Virgil. Virgil huffed as he sat back down next to Janus.

Janus glanced at Virgil as the anxious side drank his coffee. ‘He’s so beautiful,’ Janus thought as Virgil rubbed his knuckles. 

Yeah I'm sucking on a bottle of Jim Beam, wishing it was you

“Watch if you try to scare me like that,” Virgil murmured as Janus raised an eyebrow at him.

“I always think of scaring you,” Janus murmured sarcastically to which Virgil snorted but nodded.

“Thanks, knew I could trust you,” Virgil murmured against his mug before taking another sip.

Janus flushed as he heard this and grabbed a croissant. ‘Fuck,’ he thought as Virgil smirked at Logan when asked what happened to Remus. ‘I’m so gay for him.’

And Janus, well he was perfectly happy with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans ensue as Janus tries to confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some curse words here and there

Janus has been trying to find a way to tell Virgil how he felt but it was harder than he thought. A lot of the times he tried, the others would join or Virgil wouldn’t understand what he meant. He buried himself further into his bundle of blankets and took a sip from his grape juice as he recollected what happened this week.

On Monday, Janus put his foot down. Today. Today was the day that he- will get advice on how to confess to Virgil. From Logan. He winced at this but he didn’t want to ask the others. Logan was the other brain cell besides himself and Virgil.   
  
Janus lightly knocked on Logan’s door before waiting for the logical side. As the door opened, he gave the bespectacled side a nod. “Logan, I was wondering if we could not talk.”   
  
Logan frowned at this before he nodded and stepped aside. “Come in Janus,” he hummed before closing the door as Janus walked in. “How can I help you?”   
  


“I would like to ask how you would confess,” Janus murmured as he slowly stepped into the room. He glanced at Logan who sat down in his office chair and gestured for Janus to sit in the other chair.   
  
“Confess what? A truth? A prank?” Logan inquired with a small frown.

“Yes, for feelings,” Janus whispered and smiled anxiously as Logan’s eyes widened before his frown deepened.   
  
“Did Patton or Roman’s advice not work?” Logan asked, glancing behind Janus as if expecting one of the, more optimistic, of the sides to pop up. 

“I did ask them, I asked you last,” Janus answered before stiffening as Logan’s sharp gaze swiftly went back to him.   
  
“Me? You’re asking me first?” Logan whispered in awe before smiling warmly as he sat up. “I understand. Thank you Janus for confiding in me first. Now, what feelings and for whom?”   
  
Janus clasped his hands before running his thumb over his index finger. “Love, for…. For Virgil,” Janus answered truthfully.   
  
The two sat in awkward silence as Logan’s smile went rigid and he blinked before glancing at Janus’s hands then back up at the snake.

Janus understood the unspoken query and tugged his glove off. “I want to tell Virgil I love him,” the yellow side repeated.

_ If you take out the garbage, I'll pay for the phone _

Logan relaxed again as Janus repeated it with his glove off before smiling again. “Well I would advise to not complicate things. Simply tell him how you feel. Be upfront and honest. Show that both of you would have mutual benefits being with each other.”   
  
“Upfront and honest,” Janus parroted, watching as Logan nodded. “And how would I bring it up?”   
  
“Well simple, just approach him. Greet him, talk, then confess. Let us practice,” Logan offered. Janus nodded quickly as Logan took a deep breath. “Hello Janus.”   
  
“Hello, Lo-Virgil,” Janus started before he corrected himself. He hesitated before he continued at Logan’s quick nod. “Today is a day.”   
  
Logan winced at that as he scanned Janus. “Pause, uh, don’t take this offensively but you’re usually more… well spoken when you seem to flirt with someone,” Logan bluntly stated.   
  
Janus groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face. “I know, but that was acting. I never genuinely confessed before,” he quietly hissed.   
  
“Well, let’s try a different approach,” Logan advised. “Today is a day. I like music, to do puzzles, and act like I don’t care but I do.”   
  
Janus blinked at Logan’s, impression, of Virgil but he decided to roll with it. “I also like music. Would you like to listen to music with me?”   
  
“I would,” Logan agreed, giving Janus a nod so he could talk.

“I can see that both of us work hard to protect Thomas,” Janus said. “You provide protection and I provide self-preservation. Together, we can protect Thomas even better.”   
  


“Yes that is our jobs,” Logan nodded as he held his chin between his index finger and thumb. “How will we be together?”

  
“Would you like to date me?” Janus asked, watching as Logan beamed at the end and clapped.   
  


“Perfect, honest and to the point. Virgil will understand, and no doubt agree,” Logan stood up. “Just don’t yell. But otherwise, go and confess..”   
  
“Go and confess,” Janus repeated with a small amount of vigor. He smiled at Logan and gently clapped his shoulder. “Thanks Logan for the help.”   
  
“Anytime Janus,” Logan smiled warmly. “Just remember to tell the others that my advice worked.”   
  
“I will,” Janus chuckled as he left. Time to find Virgil. It didn’t take long to find him as the Anxious side was scrolling on his phone upside down on the couch. He felt himself stand taller as he mentally prepared himself to confess. “Virgil, hello.”   
  
“Hey Jan,” Virgil hummed before glancing up with a raised eyebrow. He quietly scanned Janus, watching as the other slightly fidgeted under his gaze. “You alright?”   
  
“Yes I am,” Janus coughed before taking a deep breath. Now, use it. Be upfront and honest. “Virgil would you like to listen to music with me?”   
  
“Yeah sure, let’s go to my room,” Virgil smiled as he got up. The two of them went to Virgil’s room. Though the closer they got, the more anxious, wow, Janus got.   
  
“Come on, I’ll connect the phone,” Virgil hummed as Janus quietly sat on the bed. He glanced around before gasping as he saw the corner of the room he was looking at look gloomier. 

  
“Oh no,” Janus murmured as he took a deep breath. Virgil taught him and Remus on how to be in his room, which is to be relaxed. He was anything but. ‘Come on, relax,’ he thought.

“Woah, this isn’t normal,” Virgil murmured as he glanced around the room as it got darker before he glanced at Janus.   
  
“Virge,” Janus tried to talk but felt the words die in his mouth as Virgil’s eyes locked with his. “I-I-” He could feel the darkness under his eyes.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Virgil asked as he approached Janus but stopped when the shadows got darker. His face fell at that before he gave an awkward smile. “Let’s leave.”   
  
Janus winced but listened. The two quietly sank out of Virgil’s room to the living room. Neither said anything before he glanced at Virgil who was fiddling with his hoodie. “Virgil-”   
  
“It’s alright, we can listen to music another day out here,” Virgil murmured before smiling at Janus. “Let’s just, avoid my room alright? Let’s cool down. I’ll get us some water.”

Janus nodded as he stayed quiet. He watched as Virgil got up before he groaned as he flopped onto his back.

“How did it go?” Logan asked. Janus groaned louder making Logan wince and nod. “Well maybe next time.”   
  
“Next time,” Janus murmured before he sighed as he thought of who to ask next. He didn’t even know if he’d help.

_ I don't need a wedding, let's stay home instead _

It was Tuesday. Yesterday was a bust but he wasn’t giving up. Janus glanced around the theater as he knew Roman liked to be in here. “Roman! Hey Roman!” he called out.   
  
“You called for a prince?” Roman called out as he landed in front of Janus from out of nowhere.    
  
“Son of a bitch!” Janus screamed before sighing as he held a hand over his chest. “You didn’t scare me,” he hissed.   
  
“Yes well you caught me while I was creating the most wonderful adventure! It involves a dragon, pirates, treasure, another prince, love-”   
  
“I did not want to talk to you about that,” Janus quickly interrupted.   
  
“Janus,” Roman looked at him seriously as he put both hands on his shoulders. “I promise you will give the second best confession ever.”   
  
“Who’ll give the first?” Janus asked, frowning as he didn’t think Roman would’ve so easily said yes.   
  
“I will of course,” Roman scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “Now, tell me who caught your eye,” Roman prodded as he wiggled.

  
Janus flushed as he pursed his lips before grumbling under his breath. “Virgil.”

“Our local emo! Not surprised,” Roman hummed as Janus gasped in offense. “Well lucky for you, yo soy genial con el amor.”

“Right,” Janus nodded even if he didn’t know what Roman said. “Why do you know spanish?”   
  
“Not important! What is, is how you’re going to confess,” Roman beamed as he wrapped an arm around Janus’s shoulders and tugged him onto the stage. “You will help him with whatever is bothering him, like killing it, a poem, a grand gesture, like marriage!”   
  
“Killing, poem, or marriage,” Janus dryly repeated as Roman nodded enthusiastically. “Roman, that would mean one of us would die because sometimes we bother him.”   
  
“Not all the time,” Roman waved off as he made a sort of tower appear and quickly climbed up the stairs, changing his appearance to look like Virgil. “Now to rehearse! Woe is me! I have a problem that I can do but would prefer some help with!”   
  
Janus let out a long sigh before he remembered Logan’s advice. Be upfront and honest. “I’ll do everything I can to help you. What’s the problem?”   
  
“The dragon witch!” Roman cried out as he pointed to the side. Janus’s eyes widened as he ducked from the fire.    
  
“What the hell!” Janus screamed and took his hook out. He winced as he felt his clothes get burned as he wacked the dragon witch with the hook and pushed her as far as he could.   
  
“Thank you so much Jan!” Roman beamed as he hurried down and hugged Janus. “Now, do you have something to say? Like a poem or proposal?”   
  
Janus blinked as he scrambled for a poem or proposal. Proposal, well sorta proposal sounded better. “O’ Virgil, you are but the star in my sky. You bring light into my world and guide me. I would like to be your light too, to be there and to help you just as you help me. I wish that our lights, can shine bright together…. How was that?”   
  
Roman sniffled as he fanned his eyes from the tears in his eyes and nodded. “Literal chills. You got it Janus. Remember, be confident and be grand! You got this!”   
  
Janus nodded as Roman massaged his shoulders. “Confident and grand,” he murmured before he smiled at Roman. “Thank you for the help Roman.”   
  
“Of course Janus, anytime,” Roman beamed before frowning. “Though next time, come straight to me. I will not be second fiddle as to helping with confessions,” he huffed before beaming. “Now go! Tell our Nightmare King how you feel!”

Janus nodded as he sunk down and glanced around the kitchen as he felt Virgil was here. His eyebrows shot up as he saw Virgil in an apron as he moved around the kitchen and took a trayful of cookies out of the oven. “Virgil?”   
  
“Jesse McCartney!” Virgil jumped as he turned around before he relaxed seeing Janus. “Sorry, I was making cookies. Patton was going to make them but Remus got stuck in, well himself somehow… I don’t know so don’t ask but I offered to make the cookies for movie night tonight.”   
  
“Right,” Janus nodded as he glanced around to make sure no one was around. “Virgil, I was wondering if anything was bothering you. If you had a problem or something?”   
  
Virgil was carefully scooping more dough into the next tray before he frowned and glanced up at Janus. “A problem?”   
  
“Yes a problem,” Janus confirmed watching as Virgil’s eyes narrowed and stood straighter. He was going to be confident and honest. “Something I can help you with.”   
  
“Not that I can think of right now… Why?” Virgil asked as he scanned Janus. 

“I just want to help,” Janus answered, feeling his confidence fall as this was not part of the plan. He was supposed to help, then the grand gesture.   
  
Virgil scanned him as he hummed noncommittal before frowning. “J, if anything you look like you need help…”

“Me?” Janus asked in shock, and a little offense. 

“You’ve been looking nervous and you got really anxious yesterday, your eye shadow was ginormous,” Virgil bluntly stated as Janus winced.   
  
“Oh, right,” the yellow side murmured as Virgil sighed and walked over to him. “It’s nothing….”

Virgil said nothing before he sighed and nodded. “Right… Well know that whatever it is, you can come to me, alright? I’ll help you too.”   
  
Janus nodded as he fiddled with his gloves before glancing up as Virgil gently smiled at him. “Thank you Virgil, it helps to know you’ll help.”   
  
Virgil snorted as Janus smiled at him before glancing at the oven then back at the cookie dough. “Want to finish the cookies with me?”

“I’d like that,” Janus murmured. Although the confession didn’t really go to plan or happen, it was a good day. The two finished the cookies and sat next to each other during the movie.   
  
Janus frowned as he felt himself elbowed gently from his right and turned to look at Roman who was mouthing, ‘Did you do it?’

Janus sighed before he just barely shook his head and watched as Roman pouted before he gave a thumbs up. ‘Hopefully next time,’ Roman mouthed.

The snake side nodded as he gave his own thumbs up before frowning back at the T.V. What was he going to do next time?

_ We can both confess things we've never even said _

It was Wednesday. Janus moved his foot behind him as he slightly dug it into the floor before he knocked on Patton’s door. He hopes the moral side wouldn’t be disappointed for being the third to be asked for advice.   
  
“Janus! Kiddo what a surprise! Come in!” Patton beamed as he ushered Janus in.   
  
“Thank you Patton,” Janus murmured as he stepped inside and cleared his throat. “I would not like some, advice about love.”   
  
“Aw Janus! I’ll help you buddy!” Patton beamed as he flopped down onto the bed and sat criss-cross applesauce before he patted the space next to him. “Now, tell me everything.”   
  
Janus quietly sat down and took his glove off. “Well, I wanted to confess to Virgil, to tell him how I feel. I’ve tried Logan’s and Roman’s advice but neither have worked.”   
  
Patton nodded as he listened before humming. “Well first, it hurts knowing that I was third to know but that’s not important right now. What is, is you liking our scary spider baby! When did this start!”   
  
“Oh, um, when we were still- we weren’t here,” Janus awkwardly said. Patton’s eyes barely widened before he nodded as he chuckled awkwardly.   
  
“Right, well let’s talk about the now and how you’ll tell him. What have you tried?” Patton asked.   
  
“Being upfront, poems, gestures,” Janus listed before he slumped a little. “None have worked.”   
  
“Well worry not kiddo, how about drawing something for him?” Patton suggested as he soothingly rubbed Janus’s back. “Who wouldn’t want a drawing?”   
  
“A drawing?” Janus asked, frowning as he didn’t know what he’d draw for Virgil.

Patton rapidly nodded. “That and speak from your heart, figuratively as Logan would say,” he added.   
  
“A drawing and speaking from the heart,” Janus murmured before glancing around the room. “Is it alright if I use some paper and color pencils?”   
  
“Of course not, here!” Patton hopped up and suddenly shoved all sorts of art supplies in Janus’s arms. “I have all sorts of things so use anything you want! Take you time and if you need help I’ll be right over there, drawing a puppy cupcake!”   
  
“Thank you Patton,” Janus hummed before he glanced around. He sighed as he didn’t know which paper to grab before ultimately grabbing watercolor paper and grabbed the paint. “What to do…?”   
  
Janus sat on the bed strumped before he carefully wrote down all sorts of puns and ideas on what to say. He finally decided on which he liked the most. He grabbed a piece of paper and folded it before he grabbed a pencil. He carefully started to sketch a snake sitting on a tree with a heart leaf under it on the cover and wrote on the inside, “You are quite the snake charmer!” He quietly started to paint it with gentle dark colors.

“Boop!” Patton chirped as he booped Janus’s nose. The yellow side blinked in surprise before glancing up at Patton who gave him a bright smile. “That’s a great drawing kiddo! I bet arachkid would love it!”   
  
“Heh, thank you Lilypatton,” Janus murmured before frowning as he glanced at his painting. “Though I don’t know how I’ll give it to him.”

“Just go out there, and give it to him kiddo, then let your heart do the rest,” Patton softly sang as he gently patted Janus’s head.   
  
“Thanks again Pat,” Janus murmured before they hugged each other. The yellow side took a deep breath before sinking out into the living room as he glanced around. He sensed Virgil was near.   
  
“And I just don’t get it.” He heard Virgil say. “Well if it bothers you so much, talk to him.” He heard Logan’s voice answer. “I guess, I just-” He realized they were getting closer.   
  
“Ahem,” Janus awkwardly coughed to get their attention as they walked down the stairs and were on the bottom step.   
  
“Oh good afternoon Janus,” Logan greeted with a small wave. “Hey Ekans,” Virgil greeted with an awkward smile.   
  
“Hey, sorry to interrupt I just wanted to talk with Virgil,” Janus stated. He glanced between the two as Logan made no move to leave. “Alone if that’s alright.”   
  
“Oh. Oh!” Logan seemed to understand why he was asking for privacy before he quickly smiled at the two. “Of course! I’m sorry Virgil, I have- business to attend to. Now. I will see you later,” he awkwardly said before quickly sinking out.   
  
“Alright by- And he’s gone,” Virgil murmured before glancing at Janus. “What did you want to talk about?”   
  
Janus gestured for them to sit on the couch so Virgil nodded and sat down.    
  
“I wanted to give you this,” Janus murmured as he took out his painting and handed it to Virgil.

  
“Oh thanks. Aw, it’s cute,” Virgil murmured as he looked at the snake. Just as he opened the card, a live beating heart that was covered in rainbow glitter fell onto the writing. 

Janus’s heart stopped before it plummeted as he saw that the blood splattered all over the writing, and all over Virgil. He looked at the anxious side’s face to see him with his eyes wide open, and his mouth fell open.

Virgil blinked before Virgil realized that he was holding it. “What the fuck?!” Virgil shrieked as he dropped the card and glared up at Janus then at Remus who was giggling from behind the heart.   
  
“Look! I stole everyone’s heart! Get it,” Remus snickered as he glanced between the two.

“Virgil believe me I didn’t know he was there,” Janus quickly pleaded before he sent Remus a harsh glare. “Remus!” He hissed.   
  
“This was my favorite hoodie! And I just got this card!” Virgil hissed, his eyes started to glow a deep purple as they locked onto Remus.

Remus gulped nervously before he scrambled into his room. “Bye!”   
  
“Remus!” Virgil roared before he hopped over the couch after the duke. “Get back here!”   
  
Janus groaned as he let his head fall into his hands and shook his head. “I- I don’t even know what to say.”   
  
“So kiddo,” Patton sang as he peeked into the living room from the kitchen. “How’d it go?”   
  
Janus was about to answer but he didn’t have to as Remus’s cackles and Virgil’s shouts could be heard.    
  
Patton winced as he glanced down at the ‘Happy U Tied the Knot! <3’ cake he made with two snakes holding tails. “I’ll um… put this away….” Patton winced again as he went back into the kitchen as Janus sulked.

_ Sucking on a bottle of Jim Beam, wishing it was you _

It was Thursday, and Janus was desperate. So desperate that he was outside Remus’s room. He pursed his lips as he remembered yesterday.    
  
“Hello Nagini!” Remus sang as he slammed the door open. “Are you here to lecture me? Our darling Charlotte did that yesterday. It was pretty hot.”   
  
“Remus,” Janus dryly greeted before giving a deadpan expression as Remus cackled. “We both know you don’t like Virgil like that.”   
  
“I don’t, but I do have eyes, multiple,” Remus beamed as an eye popped up on his forehead. “Plus I know you like him and I love making all of you squirmy.”   
  
“Right,” Janus quickly put a hand over his ‘third eye.’ “Well I want your…. Help with confessing.”   
  
“I have the perfect way. Tell him you want to slither in-” Remus started before Janus quickly moved his hand to Remus’s mouth.   
  
“No, no innuendos,” Janus quickly said before making a disgusted yelp as he pulled his hand back. “Did you lick me?!”   
  
“Fine,” Remus groaned as he rolled his eyes. “Taking out all the fun,” he grumbled, not really answering Janus’s question.

Janus huffed but waited as Remus tapped his chin and hummed. “How about killing what’s-”   
  
“Already tried that,” Janus grumbled as he slumped. “Roman suggested that earlier.”   
  
Remus gasped in offense before flicking Janus’s ear. “First off, how dare you go to my brother first. Second, he stole that from me. Third, why not… roleplay with him?”   
  
“Remus I said no innuendos,” Janus grumbled.   
  
“Not like that Janus,” Remus huffed before snickering as Janus blushed. “You dirty snake. I was talking about roleplaying your confession, then telling him that you were serious. That you mean what you said.”   
  
“That’s-” Janus paused before he nodded slowly. “Not a bad idea.”   
  
“I know,” Remus hummed as he glanced at his nails. “So when it works, you tell Roman and everyone else that I know how to do romance. Now go, I need to paint more shadow’s blood on my nails.”   
  
Janus raised an eyebrow at Remus who lifted a nail polish bottle. “It’s mine and Virgil’s favorite color. Now, go, good bye and remember to name one of your babies after me.”   
  
“We’re not going to have babies!” Janus huffed but he listened and sank out towards Virgil’s room. He smiled at the sight of Virgil carefully painting his nails as he bobbed his head to the music coming from his headphones. He carefully moved over before tapping Virgil’s shoulder.   
  
Virgil glanced up before sitting up at the sight of Janus and carefully tugged his headphones down. “Hey Arbok, what’s up? Wait, you can’t be in here-”   
  
“I’m better now,” Janus quickly reassured as he glanced around the room. He saw it wasn’t as bad as last time, so he had to shoot his shot soon. “I actually wanted some help. I wanted to write, a novel.”   
  
“Oof you should ask Roman for help,” Virgil hummed before he gently blew on his nails. “He’s the best at creating ideas. Unless it’s a murder or crime novel, then you need Remus who’s best at that.”   
  
“Actually, it’s about love,” Janus murmured, watching as Virgil froze. “I wanted help enacting a scene to see if it works.”   
  
“O-Oh, right,” Virgil murmured before nodding. “Yeah, I’ll help.”   
  
“Wonderful, thank you Virgil,” Janus murmured before he took a ‘script’ he imagined out. It was blank but Virgil didn’t need to see that. “All you need to do is listen… Okay?”   
  
Virgil nodded again before getting comfortable as he gave Janus a look that said he had his full attention. Janus took a deep breath before glancing at the blank paper.   
  
“You are one of my closest friends, and one of the best. I know our relationship hasn’t always been the best, but we somehow found our way to today,” Janus started before glancing up at Virgil who nodded. “You make my heart race, my stomach fill with moths and butterflies. Everytime I look at you, I remember just how much I love you platonically.” He glanced up again to see Virgil lightly blushing. “And romantically… I, I’m asking you to be my best friend, and boyfriend.”   
  
Virgil blinked slowly before flushing more as Janus set the script down. “Wow, Jay, that was, that was- nice,” he murmured before quickly adding. “Really nice I mean. Like Princey would love having that in his novel.”   
  
“You think so?” Janus felt his heart flutter as Virgil nodded. He hesitated before putting his hand over the anxious side’s, watching as the other flushed more. “Virgil, I-”   
  
The door suddenly slammed open as Remus, Roman, Logan, and Patton suddenly fell in. “Ooof!” “Ow!” “Get your butt out of my face!” “Get your face out of my butt!” Janus groaned before wincing in sympathy as Virgil gave them a disappointed look.   
  
“Guys,” Virgil said as he jiggled his foot in annoyance. “What are you doing?”   
  
“Uuum,” Patton smiled nervously as he glanced between an embarrassed, but irritated Janus and an expectant and slightly angry Virgil.   
  
“He said to listen,” Remus quickly snitched as he pointed at Roman who squawked in indignation.   
  
“No! You did!” Roman quickly started to shove Remus aside. The two wrestled before huffing as Logan pushed them apart.   
  
“They both said to listen,” Logan hummed as he helped Patton up. “I was trying to get them to leave, and Patton was stuck on what to do.”   
  
“Yeah that’s pretty much it,” Patton murmured as he fiddled with his hoodie’s sleeves.   
  
“And why did you guys want to listen?” Virgil huffed before frowning as they all glanced at Janus. He looked at Janus too.

  
Janus sat on Virgil’s bed with his hands clenched tightly on his knees. His cheeks a bright red from embarrassment and he couldn’t help the tears of frustration and well embarrassment as they built up. “I’m going to my room,” he hissed and didn’t wait for a response.   
  
Virgil blinked in surprise before his head snapped towards the others who all looked guilty. “We’re going to talk about this later, for now go to your rooms,” he ordered before sighing as he dragged a hand over his face.

He waited until they all left before he sat back down on his bed. “When did I have to be the adult… Never! Only this once I’ll do it,” he grumbled before glancing at the script and frowned seeing that it was blank. He sighed and laid back as he held it close. “Huh.”

_ Yeah I'm sucking on a bottle of Jim Beam, wishing it was you _

That, was yesterday. The others would knock but he didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. He felt so embarrassed and just tired. Even in here, the mist would form into Virgil.

It would try to hold him or try kissing him. He made it go away before they did anything or before it touched him. He wouldn’t do that to Virgil, or to himself. Maybe this was a sign that he shouldn’t be with Virgil.   
  
“I’m so ssssstupid,” he whimpered as he reached out and poured himself more grape juice. “Ssssstupid.”

He let out a harsh hiss as there was a knock on his door. “Go away!” he grumbled, burrowing deeper into his blankets.

“Janus, it’s Virgil,” the voice quietly said. Janus froze before his anxiety spiked as he fumbled to get out of his nest, get dressed, the door, ugh he had to do a lot!

  
“In a minute!” Janus shouted as he wriggled before grunting as he fell off the bed.   
  
“Janus! Are you okay?” Virgil called out before he sighed. “Look I’m coming in, to make sure you’re okay.”   
  
“N-NO! Wait! Don’t come,” Janus flinched as the door opened before sighing as Virgil walked in and winced at seeing Janus on the floor. “In. Welcome. Please come in.”   
  
“It’s not my fault I got worried after hearing a thump,” Virgil huffed before he walked over and helped Janus get out of his nest. “You okay?”   
  
“Sorry… Thank you for worrying,” Janus murmured before he nodded as he brushed off invisible dust. “I’m okay.”

“Really,” Virgil dryly asked, raising an eyebrow before he cupped his cheek as he gently touched the bags under his eyes. “Janus, you look tired.”   
  
“Thank you Virgil, you flatter me,” Janus huffed as he unconsciously nuzzled into Virgil’s hand. “I’m blushing like a school boy.   
  
“Janus, I’m serious,” Virgil murmured as Janus frowned at him. “Jay, this whole week you’ve been, weird. And I don’t mean a Remus weird. And yesterday-”   
  
“Don’t, talk about yesterday,” Janus hissed before sitting on his bed. “It’s nothing. Nothing’s weird or wrong.” He quickly waved his hand at the yellow mist that started to form.   
  
“Right,” Virgil grumbled, drawing the i out before he sighed as he sat next to Janus. “Look I’m not trying to pry-”   
  
“You are,” Deceit defensively said as the mist now formed behind Virgil. He quickly moved Virgil aside and waved his hand harder. “You have to go.”   
  
“What? No,” Virgil hissed. “I’m not leaving, not until we talk,” he declared.   
  
“Yes, now,” Deceit hissed back as the mist started to form into a humanoid shape.   
  
“Jay please,” Virgil pleaded before frowning as Janus tugged him up. “Janus!”

“We talked! Good talk!” Deceit screamed as the shape started to form details, like Virgil’s hoodie, his pants, shoes, hair. It would develop a voice because he lied about their ‘good talk.’   
  
Virgil huffed before he shoved Deceit’s hands off his shoulders. The yellow side jumped in surprise as the anxious side spun on his heel and glared at him. “We’re not doing this again! Talk to me! ”   
  
“I know! Virgil-” Deceit started before he winced as he felt someone grab his hand. And he saw that it wasn’t Virgil. The real one.   
  
“Janus, let’s cuddle,” the mist spoke in an almost exact copy of Virgil’s voice. But it had an old record sound effect, showing that it was fake.

_ Sucking on a bottle of Jim Beam, wishing it was you _

“What the,” the real Virgil murmured as he glanced at the mist. It was tugging on Janus’s hand before it looked at him. He flinched as it walked up to him and tilted it’s head. “Janus?”   
  
“It’s not what you think,” Janus quickly said as he tried to wave the mist away but it simply reformed in front of Virgil.   
  
“I love-” “Sssshut up!” Janus hissed as he waved his hands harder. He sighed in relief as it disappeared before snarling as it reformed behind Virgil.   
  
“Woah. I don’t remember it being able to do that,” Virgil murmured as he glanced behind him. “Janus-”   
  
“I’ll get rid of it just wait,” Janus said, in a tired voice as the mist smiled brightly at Janus and reached to hug him.   
  
“I love you Ja-” “You’re nothing but a lie! Listen to me and go away!” Janus hissed louder, feeling tears in his eyes as he couldn’t believe his own room betraying him. He didn’t see Virgil scanning him and the mist.   
  
Virgil realized the mist wasn’t listening to Janus. And, he didn’t want the other to push himself more. He took a big gulp and reached for Janus’s hand. “I love you Janus,” he whispered. “That’s not a lie.”

Janus and the mist froze at the soft words that roared in Janus’s head. The mist lowered it’s arms before turning to Janus. “Never lie to yourself again,” it said then disappeared.

Janus tried to swallow the lump in his throat before he turned around and scanned Virgil. “You don’t have to lie,” he murmured.   
  
“We both know I’m not lying,” Virgil murmured before he gently tugged Janus close.

The yellow side followed and buried his face into Virgil’s neck as the purple side gently scooped him up. “I don’t understand,” he murmured.   
  
“Yeah well, I’m sorry it took me long to figure it out,” Virgil hummed as he gently set Janus down and wrapped him in his blankets to make a sort of nest. “Comfy?”   
  
“Yeah,” Janus answered before frowning as he glanced up at Virgil. “What to you mean ‘figure it out?’”    
  
Virgil hesitated before he took out the card Janus gave him and the blank script. “I saw that the script was blank. I then cleaned the card as much as I could. I then thought about what you’ve been doing, and realized that everyone’s been giving you advice on how to confess.”   
  
Janus groaned softly as he snuggled deeper into the blankets but glanced up at Virgil who was blushing as he gently rubbed the card with his thumb. “And what do you think,” the yellow side murmured.   
  
“You idiot I told you I love you,” Virgil huffed as he gently hugged Janus and rested his chin on Janus’s head. “And, I’d like to date you if that’s alright.”   
  
“I’d like that,” Janus whispered, his heart racing as Virgil smiled and leaned down. Janus closed his eyes as their lips met. The kiss was gentle and sweet, before Janus lightly nipped Virgil’s lower lip.   
  
“Wow, thanks for that,” Virgil huffed as he gently kissed Janus’s forehead. “I got stuck with a vampire for a boyfriend.”

“Nope, you have the most adorable snake boy,” Janus hummed as Virgil let out an ‘eh.’

“More like adorable, but sometimes trouble making boop noodle,” Virgil stated matter of factly, snickering as Janus gasped. “Boop,” he said as he poked Janus’s nose.   
  
“You don’t get to boop for free,” Janus huffed before blushing as he smirked up at Virgil. “Each boop is a kiss.”   
  
Virgil made a thinking face before he booped Janus five more times. “Well then, seems like I owe six kisses,” he purred. Janus flushed as Virgil pecked his lips five more times, lingering on the last. “Actually,” Virgil hummed against his lips. “I have another present. Mind if we go to the living room?”   
  
“No?” Janus said in confusion, letting Virgil sink them to the living room before flushing as he saw the other sides sitting on the couch.   
  
“You two got together!” Patton squealed happily as he jumped up to hug them before quickly sitting down at Logan’s small cough. “Right, sorry.”   
  
“What’s going on?” Janus asked, glancing between everyone then up at Virgil.   
  
“They have something to say, right guys?” Virgil glanced at each other them as they nodded.   
  
“We’re sorry for messing up, and eavesdropping on you guys,” the others said in unison. “We promise we won’t do it again and we’re really sorry. We’ll do anything to make it up to you.”   
  
Janus smiled as he nodded. “Thanks guys,” he murmured before smirking as he raised an eyebrow. “I know what I want. I want you guys,” he snapped his fingers making the dragon witch appear. “To fight, make art, and tell your crush how you feel.”   
  
The others eyes widened as they ducked behind the couch as Virgil and Janus cackled. “Shall we go my spooky boyfriend?” Janus asked, shyly glancing up at Virgil who nodded. “Leave this to them.”   
  
“What a wonderful idea. I agree that we shall my devious boyfriend,” Virgil snickered as he sank out again before the others could protest.   
  
The other shrieked, and Remus cackled, as they fought the dragon witch. They had to, as an apology.

Everyone though was happy for the two. They went through a lot just to be able to be boyfriends. They just hope that when they confess, it won’t be as hectic as this.


End file.
